All the Small Things
by menacingsunshine8
Summary: I wanted to follow Sacha but Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to have never left me, so I turned to look at him " I'm Kagura," I began. "Sesshoumaru, as what you heard..."
1. All The Small Things That Comes Big

_**

* * *

**_

_All The Small Things _

_by: get-crunked _

_Chapter 1: _

_All the small things that comes big _

I don't know why I'm telling you this. But this is really important and I guess you'll just have to listen to my story. My name is Kagura Nakashima, I am about the same age as you... okay maybe not I'm 18 years old, I just graduated from highschool and looking forward for college after summer. I have one irritating bastard of a father who always gets on my way, but now that I just turned 18 (two days ago) I have my freedom... and since he married a complete bitch there is no way I'm living in hell. But I have been living in hell for about 14 years now and it's about to end in four days.

My sister Kanna, was away for college and right now I am driving down to the train station to pick her up. Kanna never had a boyfriend... like never. And so was I, I mean how can I find some bullshit if I am all caked with Homework and my part time job at McDonalds and of course... _My Daddy dear..._ could never thought of nothing else except to have me ran errands for him. Oh yeah before I could forget... Venetia... My dear ol'- stepmom, or should I say... _Cruella de Venetia..._ yeah I love naming names but that just how I am.

I waited while the train came out of the darkness, feeling it's vibration and it's loud noise, I feel a sudden excitement of seeing Kanna again, but then suddenly I frown... knowing that Kanna never talk as much as me, there's not enough party for me to celebrate for today. ( She doesn't like parties too)

I walked along, peering up the windows, a boy with silver white hair raised his brows at me as I looked at his window because I think I was disturbing his beauty sleep, then I noticed another man sitting next to him with the same hair color but different facial expression, this guy has a facial expression of my school principal: tight and serious, but at the same time it is also unreadable. I smiled at him to be friendly, but he didn't even budge or atleast smile back, all he did was stare at me, his golden eyes was piercing. What's his problem?

As soon as the train's door opened, I saw Kanna half stumble down the steps with two suitcases and her white jacket on her arms. " I fell asleep and almost forgot to get off..." suprisingly she talked. Wow I guess college change things. Her hair is all messed up and her cheeks has red marks from the rough upholstery she was leaning on. "Where's Dad?"

Oh I see she talked again. "At home... with Cruella..." at this she laughs. " Alright now. Let's go." she said hauling her suitcase pass me. I looked behind and I noticed that the two men with silver hair and golden eyes disappeared from their window. They must've left.

"So, Kagura... how's life with... Cruella?" Kanna noted with a tinge of laughter as she mention Venetia's nickname.

"Hmm. My birthday was two days ago..." I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't leave earlier I tried but I can't,"

"It's alright Kanna..." I say turning the wheels to our street.

"Hmm. So how did you celebrate it?"

I told her that I went to Kagome's house and she asked why I told her because Dad was busy shopping with Venetia and Kagome called me up and they throw a surprise party for me. It was fun actually, all my friends were there, plus Dad didn't even noticed that I was gone for a party... or a party for me.

Kanna was furious as soon as she found out that Dad went shopping with Venetia instead of celebrating my birthday somewhere with him but I said it's okay because he never really did care and besides it's my eighteenth' birthday there is no need for my Dad to be with me celebrating it especially when it means that Venetia is also going to be there. Kanna sighed. "Kagura, it's still you... All independent..."

I smiled at her, wow college does change people, I wonder if Kanna have a boyfriend? Eh she'll tell me later, if she wants.

As we stepped inside our house, there is no one there... except for Venetia's dog. Bejoux... I love Bejoux but I hate her mom... (Venetia)

"So where do you think they are?"

"Mall?... Theater... who knows where that bitch dragged Dad this time..."

"Ah, I think that bitch dragged your father here... hmm 112 Lafayette street..." A seductive voice coming from the kitchen was heard. Kanna rolled her eyes and I almost laughed. "Kagura, is there any explanation why in the world are you calling me a _bitch_?"

It's Venetia alright, really bad make up, pale skin, and red hair... ergh... she just want ruin my life does she? Well that is the reason why I call her Cruella de Venetia right?

" Venetia..." Kanna smiled at her. Venetia smiled back then rolled her eyes at me. Gosh what a bitch, I wanna slap her. "Oh my Kanna... well welcome home! So what do you think of our new curtains?" Venetia walked towards her while pointing at the horrible pink shade of a curtain. "Horrid..." I muttered.

Kanna almost laugh, but Venetia wasn't pleased. "Kagura, would you mind getting your butt up the stairs and stay there until dinner is over..."

"Wait there a minute... did you say until dinner is over?" Kanna raised her brows at Venetia.

" Well dear Kanna, you have been a witness on how impolite she is to her stepmom... I guess it is alright to have Kagura starve the whole night..."

Did I mentioned that four more days and hell will be over?

"No. Kagura will eat dinner with us and she's not going nowhere except the dining room when we eat dinner..." Kanna said with an authority. Wow never knew she have it.

"Kanna, it's alright I'm just gonna stay with my friends tonight..." I said. I plan to speed up my freedom.

"But Kagura-"

"It's alright, that always happens... no big deal..."

After that I walked into my room and shut the door. I slumped forward my bed and I feel as though I am trapped inside a box and Venetia will send me to hell if I don't move out as soon as possibe. So I grabbed my keys and my purse, stuffing my phone inside my purse I ran downstairs and carefully walking towards the door leading to our garage where my car is so that Kanna or Venetia won't spot me. So I did what I said and once I started my Car's engine I pulled off right away.

I stopped the car at the park where I could just relax my head off Venetia and My father. Why did he have to marry her? Why did he have to ignore me like this? I'm his daughter! So why the fuck Dad chose Venetia! Well he didn't exactly said he did but he acts as if he did!

In short my life sucks. I got no one except for my friends... who have their own family or boyfriends...

I spot a girl with red balloon, with her Mom and Dad, I remembered one time when I was in that age, when I got lost and I got nowhere else to go, I remember I was crying and then he came... He's about one year older than me and he gave me his cotton candy. I could never forget how he looks like: White hair, golden eyes and really pale skin. I wonder what happened to him... I could never forget that day when that boy managed to made me smile.

I find myself smiling as I remember old times, times when my life is easy. I wish I have someone to lean on, like that kid who gave me Cotton Candy. But that was years ago.

It was getting dark, so I decided to call Kagome, Hopefuly she's not busy tonight. I dialed her number but her answering machine automatically answered it: Hey this is Kagome, sadly I can't talk right now but leave a message and if I have time I'll call you back! Bye!

So I left a message saying to meet me at the Coffee shop on the 25th St. So off I go to the Coffee shop, and I guess I'll just waste my time there.

As I step inside the coffee shop, I sensed two things: Coffee and Boring. Apparently the place is empty and it is just perfect for my overly blunt life. This is not my ideal place but I know someone working in this shop so I thought to stop by. I know they wouldn't mind me sitting in a lonesome table would they?

"Kagura?" I know that voice.

"Hey Sacha..." I waved my hands.

Sacha is the most cheerful, hyper, never in my life I have ever seen her cry or frown... type of girl. She do what she likes and sometimes her confidence gets her in trouble or sometimes ends up with something good and beneficial.

"What brings you here?"

"Coffee and peace..."

"You are such a silly girl! Well I'll get you Cappucino... does that sound good?"

Sacha went to get my Cappucino, after a few more minutes the small bell rang, a signal for a new costumer. I turned around and looked.

Wow.

It's the same guy with the silver white hair at the train this morning. What a coincidence! Maybe I should go and say hi to him. Or maybe ask him what was wrong with him... okay maybe not that...

The guy's really tall, and I should say pretty attractive too...

I watched him sat infront of my table. He waited for Sacha to come.

"Hey Sesshoumaru! I didn't know you're back in town!"

Sesshoumaru.

So that's his name... didn't I heard of that before?

"So what can I get you?"

" Usual..." he replied, his voice is deep and manley yet it sound soo sophisticated at the same time.

Sacha scribbled down his orders and smiled.

"Hey Kagura, I'd be right back with your orders..." she smiled, tapping my back.

After a few minutes came back with my Cappucino with Sesshoumaru's... Black Coffee I supposed.

"Here you are..." she said while putting the glass of Cappucino infront of me. "Hey Sacha, who is he?"

"Oh. He's Sesshouamaru Taiyoukai. Wanna meet him?" with that said my eyes widen, why? I pondered. It's just meeting him what's the deal? As what I said Sacha is the type of girl that does what she likes, and here I am being dragged infront of the silver haired man with such appealing looks, So what the hell do I do now?

"Hey Sesshoumaru! Here's you're black coffee!" Sacha smiled cheerfully. Sesshoumaru slightly frown as he see me standing next to Sacha, I think he remembers me from this morning. Wow this world is truly small.

"Oh yeah this is my friend, Kagura... she wants to meet you!" Sesshoumaru looked at me, as I look in his eyes, his eyes has soo much thoughts in it, you can't see through him that easily. I know I'm not a mind reader, but his eyes is just really... deep and peircing. And I seem to be interested with him... for some weird reason I feel like I met him before.

"It's a pleasure..." he muttered.

"Well I'll leave you two alone to talk..." Sacha winked at me as if she knows I like this guy. Not that I do.

I wanted to follow Sacha but Sesshouamaru's eyes seemed to have never left me. So I turned to look at him. "I'm Kagura..." I began.

"Sesshouamaru... as what you heard."

This is getting really awkward and I wanna go now, but how come he's still looking at me, "Would you like to take a seat?" he offered. Oh okay, I guess new friends would probably help me relax for a bit.

"So..." I began after a few more minutes he didn't talk. (So much for new friends.)

He raised his brows, then cleared his throat. "So..."

"So are you new here?" I began.

"No..." he said that with no emotions at all.

Right after he said that, the whole five minutes I sat there, It was the first and last thing I heard from him since he didn't talk after that.

My phone rang. Yes finally that saved myself from too much silence.

"Excuse me but I should take this." I grinned at Sesshoumaru.

"Shoots..." was my customary greeting.

"Hey Kagura I am sorry that I didn't answer your call earlier I was really busy for the party tonight... remember my boyfriend is coming home from his out of town trip. You're coming here to meet him right?"

"Kagome. Inhale." I laughed.

"I am. But you've got to come! I don't think you ever met him!" Kagome pleaded.

"Alright, alright." I sighed.

"Hey Kagura who is that guy?"

"Hmm? What? Kagome where are you?"

"Right outside the shop!" she giggled.

I turned around and look and she was indeed there, her phone on her ears while she sits in her red sports car, waving her hands at me as soon as she saw me looking at her. I shut my phone close and I turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "Erm... hey... um it is nice meeting you and talking to you for a bit but I really got to go... my friend is here and I don't want her to... "

"Go ahead. Its a pleasure too." he said firmly, without even looking at me. He was still looking at the paper he was reading in which I assume was some kind of business things. I shrugged and hurried off to Sacha to pay my bills and say goodbye.

"Hot guy Kagura!" Kagome grinned as soon as I got inside her car.

"Whatever. Hot outside cold inside."

"Well he's still hot, you know now that you're 'almost free' why don't you have some more fun? I mean maybe he could be your knight in shining armor saving you from... what's that name you gave Venetia?"

"Cruella..." I snorted.

"Right, Cruella who knows he might take you to a date... and maybe..."

"Kagome."

"Maybe..."

"Kagome."

"...maybe you guys might end up together and create one big happy family!"

My jaws practically dropped at that one. Seriously, Kagome can be really ridiculous at these things. She thinks everything would be happy ending, especially when I doubt that I will ever see him again...

* * *

Notes: 

Well that's Chapter 1. Yay or Nay?

Well I have to know if you like this, so... better let me know if ya'll want to read more then I'll try to post the rest

Ja!


	2. Fate or Coincidence?

**Author's note:**

it had been a long delay for chapter 2 because I wasn't sure if i should continue it. But I decided I will lol

Enjoy! : D

* * *

_All The Small Things _

_by: get-crunked _

_Chapter 2: Fate or Coincidence?_

**No One's POV:**

Kagome drove to her house while babbling about some stuff Kagura didn't like talking about, but when it comes to Kagome, she makes everything interesting.

"So as I was saying, you should really meet my baby!"

"Kagome. I met him"

"No you didn't..." Kagome frowned.

"Yes I did. I answered your phone when you were at the bathroom and I chated with him until you got back," Kagura smiled.

"I wouldn't call that... 'meet' you just talked to him for a couple of minutes but do you know how he looks like?" Kagome turned to look at Kagura. "NOOOOOO." she answered her own question with a funny look on her face. This made Kagura laugh. "Well it's not my fault some... obsessed girlfriend didn't have a picture of her own boyfriend!" she then followed with a retort.

"I would have if he gave me one!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Huh? Why wouldn't he give you one?"

" Because he said that it is kinda weird to have his face in my wallet,"

"... or maybe he's scared because you might morph your picture and his picture using Photoshop to see what your children would look like..." Kagura smirked.

" Hey! I wouldn't do that!" then there was a dramatic silence. Kagura raised her brows. "Well?"

"I still wouldn't do it..." Kagome stated almost nervously. Kagura smirked. " If you say so..."

Kagome pulled over in her house garage and was immediately greeted by Kagome's house mate, Sango.

" Bout time you guys got back here! I had this feeling that you guys went somewhere else and ditch me with Miroku alone!" Sango ranted.

"You know Sango that is not a bad idea! Maybe next time we'll do it!" Kagura smiled at Sango.

"Thanks Kagu, I know I can count on you on these kinds of things!" Sango shot back sarcastically.

"Anyways, So I'm guessing you're party has been stood up?" Kagura asked scanning the whole house only to find Miroku inside watching TV while Sango and Kagome stood before her.

"Nah, party don't start till 7" Kagome shook her head.

"Oh, well how many people be up and coming?"

"Lots, mostly because they're from Inuyasha's family and friends, and some of our Highschool peeps," Kagome thought loudly.

"Inuyasha? Please tell me he's not some kind of youkai?" Kagura raised her brows, remembering Sesshoumaru.

"Naw," Kagome shook her head. "But... he's half youkai."

" Oh I see... So I'm guessing he's a Dog demon?"

"Yeah, his name gave it all away" Sango giggled.

"Hey ladies! Why don't you come inside and enjoy the TV with me?" Miroku butted in apparently the show is in the middle of a Shampoo comercial otherwise he wouldn't have his butt out in the garage and have a little chit-chat with the girls. "Miroku! Why don't you stop watching TV and fetch us the help we would be needing for tonight's party?" Sango scolded.

"My, my dear Sango!" Miroku started. "Please don't harm me!"

Sango raised her brows. "Alright, you win, I'll go get Koga and Ayame..." Miroku gave in with a single look. "Good. Then after you fetch them why don't you check to see if I have mails in my apartment, Oh gods I haven't been home for atleast two days!"

"Oh sure my dear Sango! Whatever you ask!" Miroku nodded with a bright smile which made Sango blush.

The three of them watched Miroku get on his blue Chevy truck and as he pulled away he once more winked at the already red as a cranberry Sango.

"Boy he got it bad," Kagura silently muttered.

Kagome laughed as they all headed inside and start the preparing for the party.

"So Kagura are you gonna go back home to get something to wear?" Sango asked as she flopped down next to Kagura whose been watching Kagome pick a suitable dress.

"Nope."

"NO! You are not going in my party dressed like that!" Kagome responded upon hearing Kagura's answer.

"And I'm not gonna come, I'll stay here," She shrugged.

"But you have to meet InuYasha!"

"But you don't want me to be seen with these clothes!"

"Gah!"

Kagura laughed. "I'm just gonna stay here, besides I'm not in a party mood,"

"Why? Venetia I suppose?" Sango looked at her friend.

"I don't care about Venetia," Kagura replied. "Can we _not _talk about her?"

There was a pause.

"Oh my gosh! Sango! I forgot to tell you!" Kagome blurted after a few moments of silence.

"Oh my gosh! What?" she laughed. Kagura only rolled her eyes because of their preppyness.

"Kagura was flirting with this one guy at the Coffee Shop!" this made Kagura's head to snap up. " He's hot! and Kagura was totally in to him! I just know it!"

"Whoa! Wait! No! He is not!" Kagura defended but she was blushing really bad.

"Haha; I don't think I can believe that, Kagura. I mean you should look at yourself in the mirror!"

"Oh shut it! You should see your face when Miroku's around."

"Oh don't you change the subject!"

"Anyways Kagura what's his name?" Kagome pushed with a little smirk.

"Oh my god! No! So what if I know his name? It's not like I'm ever gonna see him?!"

"What if you did what're you gonna do?"

"I don't know, I- I won't see him no more..." Kagura collapsed to Kagome's bed while hugging a pillow against her body. She looked up to the ceiling and caught a glimpse of Sesshoumaru's face. He was so handsome! She had never seen a boy that beautiful and graceful before! Oh great she's thinking about him!

By the time the party started and little by little the house is overflowing with people with Drinks and cigarette and boys from the football team, Kagura like what she said stayed in the room and watched her favorite reality T.V show. By the time a Car Insurance commercial went on she began to wonder once more about that man she met. She doesn't know why, but she was sure that she is not gonna see him again. But he was so beautiful! She couldn't resist him! His charms.

Sesshoumaru, that's a very beautiful name. But its not like she's ever gonna see him again.

* * *

"Hey Kagome! I think your man is here! with a very nice ride!"

"What?" Kagome pushed through the crowd.

"Inuyasha's here with a Lamborghini!"

"WOW!" Kagome looked at the blue luxurious car but noticed that Inuyasha isn't driving. "Wait, that's not his!"

"Well then whose is it?!"

"I don't know I gotta go check it out" Kagome made her way to her boyfriend and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey, nice car! Whose is it?" Kagome looked at the car .

"My brother,"

"I didn't know you have a brother!"

"Now you know,"

Kagome looked at the sillhoutte inside the car by the drivers seat. Finally the figure came out of the car and much to her suprises its the same dreamy guy Kagura's flirting with!

" He needs to use the bathroom mind if you show him?" Inuyasha said. "You got some renovations?"

Kagome smirked. "Nope."

"Hi Kagome!"

Everyone looked at the tall man going up the stairs. He was amazingly beautiful and with those long silver locks and piercing amber eyes he just stood out in the crowd. He heard whispering going around.

"Oh! Who is this?"

"He's so beautiful!"

He knew that going to this party was a wrong idea but his little sister insisted that he come with them.

Up the stairs then to the left. He entered the room and found himself in shock when he realized it wasn't the bathroom.

Kagura's eyes darted towards the door and was about to yell ' Manners includes knocking on a door' but before she could say anything she found herself staring at the man she was thinking about just a few minutes ago.

"Umm..." she stammered. "Well... Hello?"

Oh great! She sounded retarded!

"I assume this is not the bathroom?" he said slowly.

"Well..." Kagura looked around and smiled at him. "No, its not..."

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to leave.

"Well who would've thought that I'd see him again..." she silently laughed.

Kagura walked towards the window and saw Kagome with her boyfriend.

_Oh so that's the famous Inuyasha, I'm sure I saw him in someplace..._

Kagome smiled as soon as she saw Kagura peeking through her bedroom window. She motioned to her telling her to come, but Kagura smirked and pointed at her clothes, but when Kagome stomped her foot she knew she what she meant.

Kagura turned to the door and when she opened it she saw that Sesshoumaru was in the other room closing the door. She tried to have his attention by walking out and it worked.

"Well hello again..." she said.

He didn't reply but instead stared at her. She raised her brows. "You do remember me right?"

He nodded.

" Are you sure?"

"You're Kagura, am I correct?"

"Yep." she smiled.

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt something drumming in his chest when she smiled. It felt really weird, and he didn't know how come she's all over today. First at the train station, then at the Coffee shop, then here?

After a few moments of silence Kagura shrugged and walked towards the stairs then she turned to face him. "Ya know, you're gonna miss the party if you just stand there." and with that she walked down towards Kagome.

He watched her with amusement. The woman was flirting with him.

" Hey,"

"Hey Kagura!" Kagome turned cheerfully.

"You never guess who walked in on me in your room!"

"Who?" she sounded like she didn't know but there was something in her voice that made Kagura suspect.

"You planned that didn't you?"

"How cruel!" she placed her hands on hips.

"Well you sounded like you knew about it!"

"Well atleast be thankful that you get to see him again!"

"So you did planned it!!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Uh huh, you just said! and I didn't even tell you who walked in!"

" Oh did I? Just a lucky guess." she smiled playfully.

Kagura turned around and saw him approaching a faint smile crossed his features and there she knew that this is when crazy things will happen to her now that 3 more days she'd move out.

* * *

Please review! I need it desperately! lol


	3. Its A Date Then!

**Author's note: **

Long delay so maybe you have the right to hit me! lol

but please still review!! its what makes the story worth writting for!! I need to know!! haha and since I'm in the middle of summer vacation I may be writting alot! haha thanks for the people who R&R_ ALL THE SMALL THINGS_

_-get-crunked_

* * *

All The Small Things

_by: get-crunked. _

_Chapter 3: It's A Date Then! _

KAGURA'S POV

So I ran away from home, three days before I move out, I met this guy- I met _the_ guy: Sesshoumaru, thought I'd never see him again, thought about him the whole day- whole fucking day, but tell me, how in the world I could be sitting here, in a middle of a homecoming party, wanting to have a nice chat with _the _guy but he wouldn't even talk!

"Small world, huh?"

He gazed at me and I felt hot prick feeling up my face, I don't understand, why a single look from him, I get all- HOT!?

"I supposed," he took a sip from his drink.

"So I'm guessing your not the type who gets... drunk at a party?" I nodded towards his drink which was hot coffee.

A smile grimaced his features and it made him much more attractive. " You can say that. And I suppose your not a party girl either?" he nodded towards my outfit it was just jeans and white T-shirt.

" Well I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my- never mind!" I didn't feel comfortable on telling him about my problems in a ear blasting party.

He raised his brows and set his drink down.

_How did it start? Well I don't know I just feel the craving..._

My devious friend Kagome played my song! I see her by the DJ with her boyfriend, InuYasha, she was winking at me and Inuyasha was smirking, I looked over to Sesshoumaru and was suprisingly humming to the sound.

"You listen to Korn?"

Sesshoumaru stopped to look at me, again he smiled. " Yes, you?"

" Oh I worship Korn!" I couldn't help but to say that, but then I realized that I may looked really stupid. "Sorry,"

"That's okay," he smiled yet again. "You can say that I _worship Korn too..._"

"Well what do you know? You listening to Korn is a shocker," I laughed.

He chuckled. "I listen to Korn," He looked at me and I love the way he look at me with those sparkling burning golden eyes- Oh fuck! fuck! FUCK! what the hell!? I don't get why I think about Sesshoumaru like that! I only met him this morning... met him again unexpectedly on a party, then how come I seem to like him- like him alot! Damn I should stop!

" Would you like to change ... venues?"

"Huh?" What did he just say? I didn't seem to hear it first time...

"I said would you like to go somewhere else?" he thought for a bit. "You don't look too comfortable in this place,"

Well, well, well... he's asking me out!

I smirked at him wanting to see if he's the guy that can impress me more then he already is. " Are you trying to ask me out?"

He returned the smirk I gave him with his own and a tinge of amusement was visible on his features. "Maybe,"

I smiled letting him know that I was caught off guard, he seemed to notice since he smiled, but behind it was a dirty smirk, and for some strange reason, I liked it.

"Okay."

"Alright let's go." suprisingly he took my hands and lead me to Kagome's gate to his car.

While in the car, I studied him. Oh my god! What if he thinks now that I'm some kind of a fucking shit head who goes out with every good looking guy I met. Hell I'd die if someone actually think I'm _that!_

"Stop the car!"

He frowned and the car went into a screeching halt. "What?" he raised his brows.

" I don't think I could go somewhere tonight?"

"Why?" he asked skeptically.

"This is wrong,"

"I see." he looked straight ahead with a smirk planted on his face.

"Don't get me wrong! Its not you! I mean no shit-" I felt my face flushed when I heard him chuckling. "Look, it's just wrong, on my point of view to ditch my friend's party to go with some guy I only met this morning!"

He smiled, the kind of a relieved smile.

"What the hell are you smilling at?"

"I know what you're saying. C'mon let me take you back, and let's enjoy _that_ gatheration,"

This guys confusing me! But I kind of think now that I passed some kind of test!! Just by the way he looks at me now! I don't get it!! Test for what though!!

Right when we get back from the party, Kagome suddenly pulled me behind the bushes and asked me stupid questions like: Where did you two go? I simply answered her with 'Nowhere'

"No where?! I saw you two left the party about 30 minutes ago!"

"We just went for a ride thats all!" which was true!

"Yeah right! I wasn't born yesterday! When I played Korn, and since Inuyasha told me his brother likes Korn and you like Korn both of you started talking more! and then few moments later... you guys left! Inuyasha thought you guys hit it off somewhere we can't see!" Kagome talked in one breath. And still I can't seem to understand how come Kagome had such imagination, yet her boyfriend does too!

"Trust me, we _didn't_ hit it off,"

"Whatever."

Right then Kagome walked off leaving me thinking. How can she think that? I mean its not obvious that I like the guy? Is it?

"Drink?" it's Sesshoumaru again.

"Thanks," I took the drink and took a long sip, I seemed to be thirsty. Really thirsty. "I'm really sor-"

"Its cool."

"What do you mean?"

"I would have done, or thought about the same thing if I was in your position,"

Say what?

"Say what?"

He chuckled. "Sesshoumaru! Can we go now?" a kid cling on his left leg.

Sesshoumaru looked at me in an apollogetic way. "I'm sorry but my sister wants to go home,"

"It's okay," I smiled.

"C'mon Rin," he pushed the kid gently towards the car, he stopped on his tracks and turned to me, once again he walked towards me. "Have lunch with me tomorrow,"

He's asking me out again! What should I say? This could be another test what should I do!

"This is for reals," he chuckled.

Can he fucking read minds?!

Then suddenly he reached inside my jean's pocket and took the phone that was embeded inside. "Reach me if you agree." he gave my phone back and that thing he just did: saved his number on my phone; just wouldn't sink in.

Once again he walked to his car and finally drove off.

He asked me to have lunch with him tomorrow? What should I do? Should I go? or Should I not? It's kind of hard when you try to get in touch with someone who talks in way that is kind of like a riddle!

"Hey! Why are you just standing there?" Kagome's boyfriend shocked me by suddenly popping up.

"Crap!"

"Did I scare you?" he smirked.

"No!" I said defensively.

"Funny I did and Sesshoumaru didn't,"

"What?"

"Sesshoumaru's strange, but sometimes you must have to cope up with your companions eccentrities..."

"I don't think I'd say he's my companion, I've only met the guy today. What is there to say that we're friends?"

"He isn't the type to talk much, he would usually sit in a corner with a drink on a party, so to him, your companion," He shrugged. "And he don't usually take a girl out in a middle of a party and come back thirty minutes later and ask her out again before he leaves, and still giving out his number is not the Sesshoumaru I know."

"What are you trying to say?"

Inuyasha's back turned and started walking but stopped his tracks. "You'd have to find out on that... date he tried to set tomorow,"

"And you know about that because?"

"You might have not noticed, and its kinda hard to not notice! But I have doggy ears here! I can hear what you guys were talking about before he left and when you were in the car," he turned with a smirk. "And yes, if you were thinking that was a test, you were right, but I don't think this one is." and with that he walked towards Kagome and they began to mingle.

I look at my phone.

Sesshoumaru. He's nice, smart, sophisticated, good looking... and I... I can't seem to not think about him, its just weird. I've never felt this way before! Only for one day! I couldn't stop but think about a stupid guy!

I reached for my phone and hesitated for a bit.

_Giving out his number is not the Sesshoumaru I know. _

Sighing, I searched for his number.

"Hello," even on the phone, his voice still manly and sophisticated.

"Um.. err... hi?"

There was a pause before he said "Kagura?"

"Um... hey..." I can't seem to find the right words to say.

"You thought about it?" thank gods he asked! Otherwise I'd still be stuttering!

"Yeah..."

"I see." theres anther pause. "Would you have lunch with me tommorow?"

I smirked, and smiled enthusiastically. "It's a date then!"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! hahaha until the next chapter!


	4. I Just Wanna Live!

**

* * *

**

All The Small Things

**By: get-crunked **

**Chapter 3: I Just Wanna Live!**

Kagura's POV:

Three days before I officially become an adult, officially free, miss independent, I met the guy I've dreamed of? Nothing could ruin this day! Its refreshing isn't it? Yes it is very refreshing. I mean how could it not be? After 14 years of living in hell and for the first time in few years I see happiness, hopefully it would last…

As soon as I pulled up our house garage, I caught a silhouette of someone inside.

Uh oh. Well there goes that happy ending I was talking about, I just know I'd get in trouble as soon as I get my butt in the house.

As soon as I opened the door, there was Kanna, Venetia and Dad in the living room all in their Pajamas, and of course Venetia, in her horrid pink shade of a nightgown and hair curlers. What is she doing here? Its kind of a big surprise that she's here actually waiting for me acting as if she cared, that she was worried sick, blah blah blah.

"Kagura where have you been?!" Dad said, standing from the chair he was sitting on.

"I was at Kagom--"

" You can't just run around like that! _Venetia_ was _worried _about _you_!" he cut me off. See two wrong things over here. One, dad never listens to what I have to say, two, what the hell is with: 'Venetia's been worried about you' crap they're saying?

"Whoa! Who was worried?" I frowned deeper letting them know I've had enough, I don't care already!

"Kagura-" Kanna started.  
"Let me talk!"

"See! Shes a rotten brat!" Venetia pointed at me. "What happened to you _my baby_! I feel so _horrible_! How could _I _let this happen!? What happen to _the sweet Kagura I know?"_

Okay, what the hell is this bitch saying? Something's up her sleeve, I just know, but what though? UGH!! !

"What the fuck are you whining about Venetia? I was only at Kagome's trying to have some fun! If you know what fun means! I mean how are you supposed to know? You suck all the fun! All you did was make my life a living hell!"

Shocked faces I see from Dad to Kanna, but not surprisingly, Venetia was smirking behind her 'beauty mask'

"Kagura you don't talk to your step mom like that!" Dad glared at me.

"Well she doesn't have the right to treat me like this! Someone you can just ask around for chores and errands and treat me like-"

"Kagura!" Kanna yelled.

Oh no, not Kanna!

I shook my head and hurried upstairs, without a second glance I shut the door, feeling tired. Life at home is a living hell! I swear, the only way I'd breakaway from this hell hole is to escape. I can't take it anymore! What is three days anyways? Might as well have a head start on the shit.

I scurried to my closet and grabbing as much clothes I could in a minute, I stuffed them in a small bag. While stuffing the last of my things inside the bag I heard Kanna's voice knocking at my door.

"Kagura, please open up!" she knocked fiercely but she talked gently.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you!"

Ignoring Kanna's plead I searched for the rope ladder under my bed. Once I have the ladder I threw it freely out my window, making sure the bag is safely secured around my shoulders and that I have my phone and my car keys in my pocket, I stepped on the window sill and throwing one last look in my room, remembering my mom, I sighed and climbed out of my room.

I threw my self and all my stuff in the car, and shutting the door as loud as possible, letting them know I'm off and well who give a damn! Right when the house's door flew open revealing Dad's angry face and Venetia's 'worried' look, I smirked and switched on reverse and stepped on gas, with a screeching sound I pulled away from the house. From the rear mirror I saw Dad, waving while cussing very loud, causing some of neighbors lights to go on.

Now that solves, I'm never coming back, Thanks for the memories Dad, but I have to go. You choose Cruella De Venetia, then I choose to go on my own. But one problem, I don't know where to go…

I stopped the car at the park, sighing I reached for my phone and dialed Kagome's number.

"Huh? Hello?" came Kagome's groggy voice.

"Um, Kagome?"

"Kagura? What the hell! Its 2 in the morning!"

"Kagome, I'm sorry but I have a problem!"

"What? What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything … well I ran away from home…"

"What? Why?!"

" Kagome, can I please explain later! Can I come over?"

" Sure, sure! Where are you hun?"

"I'm at the park."

" Alright. I'll wait for you. Do you need anything?"

" No. But I'll be there in half an hour…"

Click. And the line disconnected.

Sighing once more, I pulled away from the park and into the street. While waiting for the stop light to go green, my phone buzzed.

It was on a private number but I decided to get it.

"Hell-"

"What are you doing out late this evening?"

Oh shit. I know that voice---

My eyes flew to my right side and a familiar guy with long silver blond hair was sitting next to me.

He shut his phone close. I stared in disbelief.

"Well, this is awkward." I gulped searching for something to say. "What are you doing here _psycho freak_!"

He rolled his eyes. "I should ask the same. What are you doing here?"

Okay, so what if I'm here? This is a public place!

"Well, I'm on my way to Kagome's… and so what if I'm here? Can't I be here?"

" I meant, why did you runaway?"

"How the hell did you-"

Sesshoumaru smirked and looked straight. "Hmph. I thought you knew."

"Know what?"

"I'm a youkai, Kagura."

"Yeah and I'm human."

"I have sensitive ears."

"Oh, so you were _eavesdropping_?"

"Its not like I can help it, and besides you need me here. Now drive."

"Okay, I'm still going at Kagome's."

"No you're not." he stared at me with his eyes burned gold in the dark.

"Uh. No, I'm not going back!"

"Who said you are?"

I don't understand this guy. This WEIRD guy. And how come he's here? Out of all people!

"Go up the street, about 4 blocks from here is my apartment you can stay there if you like." he shrugged.

I nodded dumbly. "Yes of course, but … why the hell do you think I should stay in YOUR apartment!"

He shrugged. "Easy. Because you don't wanna go back to that… 'hell hole' you call your home."

Can he fucking read minds too?

"And how does that relate if I go back there or not?"

"Kagura, do you think if you go to Kagome's house right now you could escape your father that easily? Don't you think that he'll find you there easily since that's where you go whenever things goes wrong between you two?"

"And how---"

"How do I know?"

He can read minds I bet.

"I told you I have sensitive ears. And if you want to know, he said he'll send you to Military school once he finds you, and he knows that you're planning to go to Kagome's"

Military school? Now that is just being over the line. I can't go to any fucking military school!

"Okay, but tell me do you read minds?"

He chuckled and I don't get why. "Kagura I do not."

"Okay just checking."

I drove up to 27th street and pulled over to the side but Sesshoumaru said to park inside the building. So I parked in the building and got off the car, before I could reach for my bag, Sesshoumaru's on the drivers side and opened the car's door for me with my bag on his other hand.

"Captain fast." I muttered as I got off my car and took my belongings from him. He led me in the elevator, pressing 24th floor.

There was a thick awkward air in our short trip to the 24th floor, theres no sound except for that little annoying jingle. I cleared my throat and he shifted his foot. DING! He lift up the door and we're in his place. He looked at me and that's when I just realized that this is when freedom starts and hell I'm living with _the_ guy. This ought be interesting.

* * *

Super long delayy but I hope y'all review!! : D pleaseee! thanks!


End file.
